¿Que pasaría si yo fuera presidente?
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Todos comeríamos círculos de felicidad y viviríamos los martes rosas y miércoles de faldas, ¿No? ONE SHOT, Coolaboración con Alie chemiicalera


**Actualiza: Dani31c**

**Escriben: Dani31c & Alie_chemiicalera**

__

Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi Alie_chemiicalera. No puede ser copiada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.

____________________________________________________________________

**P.V. Emmett.**

Hoy era un día muy, pero MUY aburrido en la casa de la familia "Cullen – Pooh". Hehe.

Me levanté lentamente de mi puff rosa de princesas, y caminé aún más lentamente hacia mi computadora.

Me conecté en mi precioso Facebook. Ni una solicitud de amigo. Snif. Seguro que el mundo aún no había descubierto mi perfecta perfecticidad.

**---- Corte comercial ----**

**www. Twitter .com/ Emmett_el_divo**

**Si no me siguen, todos los unicornios del planeta morirán.**

**----------------------------**

Iba yo a salir, pero entonces me fijé en un anuncio. "El país está peor que nunca, gracias al Sr. Presidente". Wow. Me pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera presidente?...

-Sr. Presidente –me diría Jasper vestido de guardaespaldas-, el avión llegó.

-Debe abordar inmediatamente –completaría Edward, el otro guardaespaldas.

-El deber me llama –diría yo.

Y abordaría el Fuerza Aérea 1. Me gusta ese avioncito. Hehe.

Al abordar; me encontraría con todo el equipo presidencial: Carlisle, mi padre-médico; Esme: la cariñosa madre del presidente (osea _moi_); Edward y Jasper, mis hermanos-guardaespaldas; Alice, mi diseñadora personal; y Bella, mi cuñada-secretaria-humana-traga libros.

-Quiero **círculos de felicidad** –le dije a Jacob, mi sirvienta-mucama.

-¡Pero tú no comes!

-Igualado –le respondí, ¿Qué se creía ese perro para hablarle así a su superioridad-. De todos modos, tráemelos.

-Sí, su majestad –me respondió. ¡Já!

-Emmett –mi cuñadita-Pooh habló. Sólo el equipo vampirezco-presidencial y ella, por ser mi cuñadita, podían referirse a mí con tan poco respeto-, tienes que dar tu informe presidencial.

-Pero no quiero -hice un puchero.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo.

-Pero no quiero -me tiré al piso.

-Emmett -bufó Ali-Pooh-, ¡_Tienes que_ ir! Tengo tu atuendo casi listo, y...

-Sólo si me compras un osito de peluche -las chantajeé.

-Hecho -aceptó-. ¡Jacob!

-Sí, señorita Alice? -mi sirvienta-mucama hizo una reverencia.

-Tráeme un osito de peluche. Ahora.

-Pero señorita -se excusó-, ¡Estamos en un avión!

-No es pretexto. Tráelo, o te lanzaré por la puerta del equipaje.

-Está bien, enseguida se lo traigo -dijo enfadado, regresó como 2 minutos después con un osito pero demasiado pequeño.

-Éste no me gusta, es demasiado pequeño. Tráeme otro más grande -y se lo aventé en la cara.

-Pero señor...!

-Nada de peros. Para eso estás aquí. Tráeme lo que pido. Ahora.

Salió bufando algo acerca de que no había tiendas de osos de peluche en los aviones. Vaya idiota.

Regresó otra vez, pero con un osito más grande. Pero era de color café oscuro, y yop quería uno blanco. Me lo entregó y se lo volví a aventar en la cara, esto era divertido.

-No me gustó el color, yop quiero uno blanco -Y me crucé de brazos.

-Jacob, eres un idiota, si le vas a traer a mi hermanito preferido un osito de peluche, tráele uno que le guste -dijo mi hermanita Alie-Pooh siempre tan linda conmigo.

-¡¿Dónde joder se supone que consiga un oso grande blanco de peluche en pleno vuelo?! -se exaltó la mucama.

-Oh, ¡no! -Bellita-Pooh se apresuró a llamar-, ¡Jasper, Edward!

-¡No! -le reprendí-. Usa el aparatito -Bufó, pero tomó el aparato que usa la guardia para comunicarse entre sí, ese con el que juego a los soldados. Hehe. Y después llamó a su noviecito vampirezco y al emito-, Edward, Jasper; Jacob está insultando a Emmett.

Como estaban en la misma habitación que nosotros, solo tardaron un segundo en llegar.

-Vaya chicos, qué rápidos -observé-. Tendré que aumentarles el sueldo.

-No nos pagas -me reclamó Eddie-Pooh.

-Mmm cierto. Tendré que comenzar a pagarles. Ahora, arresten a este igualado... -lo consideré un momento, pero al voltear Jazzy y Eddie tenían a Jake sujeto por los brazos-. Olviden la orden. Suéltenla, bajen a Anne.

-Pero señor, soy Jaco...

-¡Lo que sea! Bájenlo -lo bajaron-. Primero que me traiga mi osito -me crucé de brazos. Qué astuto soy.

-Está bien -dijo Lizzie… digo Jacob, entre dientes y se fue por mi osito. ¡Wii! Soy feliz. Ésta vez llegó con un osito más grande y blanco; me encantaba.

-Tardaste mucho -le reprendí-, pero te perdono solo por que me gustó el osito. Ahora sí, que seguridad saque a Janett… digo a Jacob-dije abrazando a mi osito. Es más, consideraría dar el discurso con él a mi lado, necesitaba apoyo moral.

-¡Pero...! -intentó reclamar Ja... Ja... ¡Jaycie! es decir Jacob, pero mi queridísima y eficaz guardia vampirezca lo sacó de la habitación en un instante para después volver.

-Ya aterrizó el avión, es hora del discurso -me dijo el emo. A pesar de ser emo, era tan atento conmigo.

-Oh gracias, querido hermano emo -él se me quedó mirando con cara de 'WTF?!' mientras yo me levantaba.

-Primera dama -le ofrecí mi brazo a Rose. Deberían darme un premio por caballerosidad. Hehe.

-Gracias, Emm -me tomó del brazo y salimos del avión, con Bellita, Eddie, Ali y Jazzy-Pooh pisándonos los talones.

-¡Rosie! -canté.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-¿Qué es cuando sientes que todos te persiguen?

-Se llama esquizofrenia -me contestó-. Pero todas éstas personas no son producto de tu imaginación. Están aquí.

-Oh -eso explicaba los molestos paparazzi-. Ya lo sabía.

Me dirigí hacia una cosa grande de madera… No se como se llaman, pero yo las iba a nombrar como.... Hmm... cosas grandes de madera. Sí, suena genial, Emmett: eres un genio.

Subí al... eh... ¿Puff? Bueno, la cosa de madera. Había mucha gente mirando directamente hacia mí.

-Rose, estoy esquizofrénico -le susurré a mi amada esposa.

-Amor -me respondió-, es natural que te miren. Eres el presidente.

-Oh, cierto.

-Sr. Emmett... -comenzó Eddie.

-Señorito, por favor -el bufó.

-Señorito Emmett -corrigió-. Tiene que comenzar el discurso.

-Está bien -y me acerqué al micro... ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Ya me acordé, era microondas o microcomponente… No, esperen, era micrófono.

-Gracias por venir a esta despedida de soltera… digo funeral, ¿O era una fiesta? -estaba un poco confundidito.

-Señor, es el discurso presidencial -me dijo una voz extraña.

-Eso -y seguí con mi maravilloso y genial discurso.

Todas las personas me miraron expen... expen... tantes. Expectantes. Me pareció distinguir a Frank Iero, Gerard Way, Hayley 'la grulla' Williams, y demás gente fantabulosa entre la audiencia. Hehe, me adoran.

-Bueno, creo que comenzaré los votos. Digo el discurso -saqué me lista de genialosas propuestas, tan larga como el cuerpo de Carlisle-Pooh-. Debo comenzar con el número uno, eh?

-Sí, señor... ito -me susurró Jasper.

-Ok. Mmm...

-Número 1: Los caballos, ponis o cosas... digo, animales parecidos deberán usar un cuerno en la frente. Para que se parezcan a los unicornios y éste país sea más fashion.

-¡Wii! -exclamó la pixie.

-Señor, ¿Qué está haciendo? -me preguntó alguna de las personas entre la audiencia.

-Bueno, les estoy expresando las primeras 10 cosas que haré al ser presidente. Ahora, cállese o lo mandaré a la horca. Número 2: Todos los techos tendrán que estar decorados con panditas- dije orgulloso.

-¿Panditas? -me preguntó Katie-Pooh - ¿Panditas de goma? ¿Pero no se derretirán con el sol?

-¿Y? Los volverán a reponer -¡Qué inteligente eres, Emmie-Pooh!

-De acuerdo.

-Okay. Número 3: Todos deberán comer círculos de felicidad. Por lo menos una vez al día.

-¿Círculos de felicidad? -preguntó algún insignificante de la audiencia.

-Círculos, ¡Círculos de felicidad!... -suspiré-. Alice, ¿Podrías explicarle a éste ignorante lo que significa eso?

-Claro, los círculos de felicidad son pequeñas rueditas de cereal con sabor a felicidad, directamente traídas del final del arco iris, osea Cheerios -mi hermanita tan inteligente… Pero no tanto como yo.

-Ah. Entiendo -el hombre guardó silencio. Vaya, ya era tiempo.

-Sí, sí -hablé-. Ahora, número 4: Todos deben ser mis fieles seguidores en Twitter. ¡Saquen sus lapiceros y hojas! Van a anotar mi Twitter...

-¿Qué hay si no tengo un Twitter, ah? -me preguntó una pequeña niña. ¿Qué hacía una niña en mi conferencia? Como sea.

-¡Pues te creas uno! ¡Daah! -rodé los ojos-. Ahora, apunten: www. twitter .com/ Emmett_el_divo... ¿Entendido? Ok. Número 5; todos los martes serán rosas, osea que se tienen que vestir de rosa -esto sería divertido.

-¿Incluso nosotros? -un pueblerino preguntó. Hehe.

-Pues claro. Whatever, número 6: Los martes de rosa estarán seguidos por los miércoles de falda.

-¡¿Qué?! -parecían molestos. Hehe.

-Fal-das. Faldas. ¡Vamos! Son cómodas y varoniles.

-¿Verdad, Eddie? -le pregunté, el ya había usado faldas.

-Pues la verdad son cómodas, solo que tienes que ser cuidadoso cuando te sientas... digo, ¡No! ¡Yo NUNCA he usado falda! Es que me han contado… -mentiroso cara de oso.

-Hehe. Te creemos, querido Eddie-Pooh. Ahora, la regla número 8...

-¿Qué hay de la 7? -Otra vez interrumpiendo mi discurso.

-Esa irá después. Porque yo lo digo. Ahora, la 7 es...

-¿No querías decir la 8? -me dijo mi hermanita.

-Lo que sea. 7, 8, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Un número.

-Cierto.

-Okay, número 7: ver 1 hora al día de Discovery kids -así todo el país va a aprender.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? -me pregunto otra persona insignificante.

-Por que es mi programa preferido y es educativo -contesté orgulloso. Me quedé pensando un momento.

**-**¡Tengo la número 8! -pensé, yo siempre tan genial-. Deben matar a cada persona cuyo nombre sea Emilio.

-¿Qué tiene en contra de los Emilio's? Yo soy Emilio, y creo que no le hago daño a nadie.

-Lo siento, insignificante -me crucé de brazos-, pero por uno pagan todos. Y hay un Emilio que me cae muy mal.

-Emmie-Pooh, ¿Puedo matarlo? -me preguntó la pixie.

-Claro hermanita -y se lanzó contra él. Qué divertido.

-¡Ah! ¡Una psicópata! -gritó el tal Emilio, y salió corriendo entre la multitud. Claro que Ali, con sus súper poderes vampíricos, lo atrapó, y bueno... No lo diré por respeto a los lectores pequeños.

-De acuerdo. Número 9: todos los que tengan gatos tendrán que afeitarlos, porque soy alérgico a su pelo -eso no era cierto, solo quería ver si los gatos afeitados parecían ratitas bebés calvas.

-¿Y si no se dejan y me rasguñan? -otro insignificante.

-Pues lo obligas hasta que se deje y te pones una bandita –rodé los ojos.

-¡Pero...!

-Pero nada. ¡Siguiente! ¡Next! Osea la última y más sagrada regla...

Estaba a punto de revelarles la décima y más sagrada regla de todas, y la audiencia me miraba atónita.

-La regla número 10, es...

-¡Ja! ¡Jajajajaja! -¿Hmm? Quién osa interrumpir mi discurso presidencial? Oh, era él.

-¿Qué pasa, Eddie-Pooh?

-Nada -me contestó-, es solo que tus pensamientos son de lo más...

-¿Geniales? ¿Cool? ¿Interesantes?

-Iba a decir estúpidos. Cómo puedes soñar que eres el presidente? El mundo ya es extraño con un solo Emmett. Y Bella no es tu cuñada-secretaria-traga libros -me miró serio.

-¿Estúpidas? -pregunté medio enojado, medio herido.

-Seamos honestos, Emmett. ¿A quién más se le ocurre soñar que es presidente? No es que no aprecie que hayas dicho que yo he usado una falda -dijo... ¡Hey! Medio enojado, medio herido. Copión-. Es solo que... no lo sé. A veces me preocupas, Emmett.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-Pooh, ¡CORRE COMO SI LA GRIPE ESPAÑOLA ESTUVIERA DETRÁS DE TI Y AÚN FUERAS HUMANO! -le grité muy enojado, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y lo perseguí por todo el bosque.

Pero no importa, algún día se darán cuenta de cuanto necesita el mundo un presidente como yo *risa malvada*.

**FIN**

____________________________________________________________________

Hehe… Emana, me vas a matar x publicar lo de la explicación, pero me gustó demasiado como lo expresaste xD… Bueno, otra colaboración n.n El final está extraño, pero me gustó xD… Bueno, creo q en este expresamos todo nuestro odio x Jacob... q en realidad no lo odiamos, solo es frustración xDD

Ese es mi comment, y… dejen Reviews, plis!! n.n See u! ")

Atte. Dani31c

**Hola yop otravez XD weno esta idea surgio hace muxo pero no se nos habia ocurrido escribirla, plis dejen Reviews y pasen a "Dime Cual Es Mi Novia"**

**Atte. Alie_chemiicalera **

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Pasen a mis demás historias:**

__

**-Algo Más (Twilight)  
**

**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~**

__

**Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c**

**(Junten los espacios para llegar)**

_**-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)  
**__**-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)  
**__**-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)  
**__**-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)  
**__**-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)  
**__**-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)  
**__**-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! (TDK) (One Shot)  
**__**-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)  
**__**-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)  
-Porque te amo! (Camp Rock)**_


End file.
